


The Dream

by Robronfan79



Category: Aaron livesy/Robert Sugdon, Aaron/Robert Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfan79/pseuds/Robronfan79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some dreams make sence in the end.</p><p> </p><p>This is my first fanfic, hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dream

THE DREAM

 

The grass was soft, intertwining between his fingers as they moved from side to side. A drown out sigh escaped his lips, deep in thought about everything that was going on. He had needed to walk, clear his head although it wasn't working. A hand on his shoulder made him jump as he turned and look up, the tall figure above him smiled an apology and nodded.

“You know talking can be just as helpful as thinking” The stranger said sitting down beside him. His kind eyes some how let him know he could trust him, there was a sense of calm about him. Not realising it he started to talk.

“I want to help him, but I don't know how, everything that's going on in his life, it's hurting him and sometimes he just won't let me in. There......there are days when he sits and stares in to space for hours, I try to get him to talk to me but he won't say a word, he isn't eating properly, not sleeping and the nightmares haunt him for the rest of the day, but he won't talk about them.” turning to face the stranger, his eyes full of concern as he looks at me. “I mean ….. if he would talk about them then maybe it would make him feel better, less scared. Don't you think?”

He smiled and nodded again before speaking, “ We all deal with things in our own way, sounds like this fiend of yours bottles it all up, and that believe me isn't healthy. I knew someone once like that. They kept fighting everything that was inside them, wasn't pretty when they let it all out, but in time they spoke to someone and it helped them. It took a lot of rallying round of people for them to realise they needed the help.”

“Is that what yo think I should do? Give him time, join forces with everyone to show that we are all the for him and maybe he will see that we are there to help him in anyway.” He was making sense, don't push him or force the issue, allow him to come to us when he was ready. If it looked like he is going into a melt down then support him all of us. “ Thanks it makes sense, any other words of wisdom?” I asked looking down at the ground again.

 

He laughed before answering “Bacon butties work, just leave out the flowers, he doesn't do them.”

“ Do you know who ….” I turned my head to face the stranger but he was gone.

 

 

My eyes blinked open not under standing the dream I had just had, turning to my side I saw Aaron asleep next to me, it has become a regular thing now, when he stays over, he says some how he can sleep a little better here. I smile as I stroke my hand down his arm before getting up to make a cup of coffee.

In the kitchen I had two cups out, one with coffee and the other I placed a tea bag in for Aaron, my thoughts still on the dream, the most unusual dream. It felt calm and safe, like I could say anything to him and he wouldn't judge me, who was he? I tried to remember my surrounding, the grass beneath me, the street light in the distance, it all seemed real like I had been there before. I was taken from my thought by the sounds of foot steps behind me, I twisted round Aaron behind me rubbing his eyes, blinking.

“Brew?” I asked.

Aaron nodded sitting down. I busied myself making the drinks, still thinking about the stranger in my dream. I placed the cups in front of us, asked him if he wanted anything to eat, he shook his head saying no.

 

Later that night I decided to get some air, Aaron lay sleeping peacefully on the sofa. Not knowing where I as headed I like my feet guide me along the street, about twenty minutes later I came to a stop. I looked up to the stars, there was something familiar about them, like I had been here before, lowering my head I noticed the street lights, it was like they where in the dream. Every pattern that they made against the dark sky beyond them.

 

My feet where beginning to hurt, bending my legs I sat down to feel the soft grass beneath me, this was getting strange now, everything mirrored the dream, all I needed to see was the stranger behind me, I turned in the direction that he had been. There was no one there, what was there shocked me, a grave stone. Reading the words on it made my heart stop, I smiled and looked up.

“Thank you Jackson”


End file.
